sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Blaster Master (episode)
Sonic For Hire: Blaster Master is the fourth episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the fifty-sixth episode overall. In this episode, Blaster Master comes to Eggman asking if he can fix "Sophia". Plot Sonic's continuous search for food has led him to the individual rooms of the Great Fox crew. Getting desperate, he votes that they cook Eggman (who've they let on board, along with Jim) into a frittata. Tails happily agrees, mentioning that he'll act like a lion and eat the genitals first. Sonic is immediately freaked out by this revelation. Tails factually states that the genitalia are the first part of a carcass eaten by lions, most likely because they are soft, but Sonic brushes him off before he can say anything else. Soon, Eggman enters, asking if he heard the two correctly talking about eating his genitals. Sonic points all fingers toward the "Iron Chef", who is shot down once again. Eggman says that he came to notify the two that a kid has entered the ship, saying that the kid needs help, calling him the "Master Bater or something", says he "needs a hand", and generally avoids whatever Sonic and Tails have planned for him. Tails corrects Eggman that the kid's name is Blaster Master. Sonic mentions that the other name almost sounds worse than Eggman's. Soon enough, Jason of Blaster Master is meeting Sonic and pals in the ship's repair bay. He mentions that he has a big mission coming up and needs his trusty attack vehicle, Sophia, fully loaded. He also says that he came to the guys because he heard about Eggman's efficiency in robotics. Eggman is flattered by this statement, mentioning that he really needed a pick-me-up after his long day. With the formalities out of the way, Eggman and the guys get to work on Sophia. What follows is a building montage set to an 8-bit rendition of Walking On Sunshine. In actuality, Eggman and Jim do all the work, Tails watches a lion documentary (complete with the eating of genitals), and Sonic administers another punch to the fox's face. Jason soon comes back for the results. Sonic claims that Sophia has been transformed into "one mean lesbian" and unveils the new look: a horrifying monstrosity. Jason is left in total shock. Sonic calls for everyone to show the kid the features they've added. Eggman shows off his modifications of the cockpit so that it now contains an enormous leather recliner with cup holders for rotisserie chickens and dipping sauces. Jim shows off a new kick-ass sound system that only plays one song: an 8-bit rendition of Karma Chameleon. Finally, Tails shows off the ferocious lion head that was added on the front, which no one else agreed on. When asked what he thinks, Jason shouts that Sophia is ruined, and is left incredulous that ''this ''is what he has to go back to his version of Earth and fight an army of mutants with. Thanking the guys for nothing, Jason and Sophia depart, Karma Chameleon blaring all the way. With the kid gone, Jim notices a pile of weapons in the corner. Eggman explains that the weapons belong to Sophia, and he removed them to make room for numerous fishtanks, questioning if he'll need them. After the Lowbrow logo, Jason is seen back on his Earth, failing to fire on an incoming mutant, and the mutant blowing the new Sophia to pieces. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Blaster Master Video File:Sonic For Hire - Blaster Master Category:Episodes Category:Season 5